


Cane to the head

by 8fred9



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Hermann is the devil, I love this two so much I just had to write them a little thing in passing, Jealousy, Just crack that came to me, M/M, Oblivious Newton is oblivious, cane to the head, poor Raleigh I'm sorry, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8fred9/pseuds/8fred9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann is a very feared man in love with an oblivious biologist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cane to the head

Hermann Gottlied is the most dangerous man in the whole shatterdome. That is the answer you'll get if you ask anyone ‘who is the most dangerous man in the whole shatterdome?’. Of course, their first answer would be Stacker Pentecost, but that is such an obvious answer that people just stop thinking about him as the most dangerous man in the whole shatterdome, and simply as the king of terror and leave it at that. Gottlied on the other hand did not seemed like an obvious choice, until, of course, almost every living soul in the shatterdome had had a close encounter with the cripple cane.

It was a frightening thing to see the black cane descend upon their head, legs or upper body powerfully and with precision. The mathematician was a fast striker and if the unfortunate receiver of the strike had any kind of self-preservation at all, they would move away quickly and efficiently, never looking into the thin man’s glaring eyes unless they wanted to have nightmares for the rest of their existence about those soulless pits of darkness.

Raleigh was faced with those very soulless black eyes as Pentecost introduced him to the mathematician responsible for the formula that had given birth to the Jaegers. The Jaegers’ pilot held the stare for as long as he dared, not really understanding why exactly this man was so feared. He was then introduced to the other occupant of the large lab. The room was separated by bright red tape, one side clean and full of blackboard and chalk, the other messy and full of colorful parts that clearly belonged to some dead Kaiju. The biologist, Newton Geiszler or Newt as he ask Raleigh to call him, gave him a bright smile that Raleigh couldn't help but answer, even when he finally noticed all the colorful tattoos representing Kaijus, some of which he had had the displeasure of fighting. But still, the small scientist was quite adorable with his tattoos, his dark rim glasses and his overall spiky hair and bright inviting smile.

Raleigh was smiling at the biologist speaking about Kaijus and how the little one wished he could see one up close, something the pilot advised against, completely missing the glare Gottlied was levelling his way or how Pentecost had made himself a barrier between him and the mad mathematician. Before Raleigh could try to maybe invite the biologist for a drink, Pentecost grabbed the pilot’s shoulder and pushed him towards the corridor. The pilot had just enough time to look over his shoulder and see the tall mathematician leaning over the smaller biologist and the two of them starting to talk to each other, things clearly escalating from soft angry whispers to a full on shouting match in a second.

NH

"Soooo what's the deal with Newt?"

Tendo looked over the screen he had been staring at for the better part of his one sided discussion with Raleigh, the subject going from the soon-to-come end of the world, to the other Jaegers pilots and finally to the available pieces of tail Raleigh could chase without stepping on anyone toes....then Newton had popped into the pilot’s head and he had to ask, because he quite frankly liked the little man and thought he could find some fun there.

The man with a bowtie looked at his friend, his eyebrows going up and down, his mouth sealed in a thin line and his brain trying to find a good explanation for what Newton was. Finally Tendo let a slow smile curl his lips in a pleased little smile, he had before him the best way to stop the reign of terror of Hermann Gottlied. "Newt? Oh he's fair game, no ties, no lover, you go right on ahead."

Raleigh was so pleased that he never saw Tendo furiously typing a short message to everyone in the shatterdome explaining his plan and sending it away before the star struck gaze of the pilot came back to him with a goofy smile. "I'm kind of glad you said that, because he kind of caught my eye...but I wasn't sure if he was, you know?"

"Swinging your way?" Tendo was working hard not to laugh, the poor man just had no idea, but if everyone worked togethermaybe they could keep him out of harm’s way...well until Hermann either settled down or killed Raleigh. He really hoped it would go the other way around, but one never knew. Oh well,Raleigh was a tough lad.

NH

Raleigh spotted Newton alone in the line to the cafeteria, a rare occurrence since the small biologist was always shadowed by that tall, glaring mathematician, but now seemed the perfect opportunity to go and ask him out. Moving fast so he could be in the line right behind Newton, Raleigh tapped on his shoulder,getting his attention. The little man seemed a little startled: he clearly had been lost in thought since his usually flapping hand had been still by his side.

"Oh! Hi...Raleigh right? Was I holding the line up again? I'm sorry."

"No, no Newton, you weren’t, I just wanted to talk to you...hum actually I wanted to ask you something."

"What can I do for you?"

Raleigh gave the little man his brightest smile, leaning a little forward and completely missing the glaring mathematician standing at the entrance of the mess hall who was clutching his cane thinking if he should go for the head or the leg. Hermann took his first step, thinking head just for the way Newton smiled at the Jaeger pilot. His target was soon obstructed by a small familiar face smiling up at him and stopping his wrath in its tracks.

"Miss Mori."

"Dr. Gottlied."

"...Was there a reason for you jumping in my way or were you just trying really hard to be annoying." Mako's face scrunched up a little, her smile dimming, but didn't say anything else, Hermann stared at her still trying to understand what she was doing , until her eyes wandered over his shoulder and she nodded to something she saw before stepping away. The mathematician looked over his shoulder to see a grinning Tendo giving him two thumbs up and walking away with a skip in his step. Not understanding what was happening, Hermann turned his attention back to Newton and the Jaeger pilot, only to see said pilot handing Newton's phone back with a charming smile. After one last look of appreciation to the biologist’s backside, he walked away, making Hermann see red.

Moving faster than people had always assumed he could, Herman snatched Newton phone out of his hands before he could lock it or put it back into his pocket. The first thing he saw was the new entry in the contact list and the little winking face next to the name of the Jaeger pilot, but before he could erase the information Newton grabbed his phone back and pulled it away with a pout.

"Hermann what are you doing?"

"Erase that!" Hermann snapped at the smaller man, the pout growing a little as the biologist’s eyes twinkled in mischief.

"Why?"

"..." The mathematician simply glared down at him, not finding any plausible reason why the biologist should erase the number other than Hermann’s own irritation at it being there in the first place.

"That's what I thought."

"You don't need more bad influences in your life and thus should avoid all contact with a brainless Jaeger pilot." Hermann was quite proud of his reasoning, until Newton smiled in a way the mathematician just knew would not be good for him.

"But dude, how am I supposed to confirm our date if I don't have his number?" Without thinking, Hermann grabbed the phone away from Newton again and dropped it into the bowl of cherry sauce on the counter next to him. Newton squeaked, a highpitched, horrified sound, getting everyone’s attention on them as he fished out his phone out of the slimy pink sauce. "NO! No, no, no, no, no! My baby, my sweet precious baby....HERMANN! WHY?!"

Hermann looked on as the small biologist cradled his precious phone to his chest, ignoring the sauce that was getting on his white shirt since he was quite used to slimy things covering him. Newton looked about to start crying, his lower lip quivering a little and Hermann felt his heart melt a little, he had always had a blind spot for a crying Newton. Hermann was about to apologize or maybe even pull Newton to him, or take him far away from every onlooker, when the knight with bright white teeth was back next to Newton with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Newton?" Raleigh was looking at Hermann with a frown, his hands resting on Newton waist, not quite caressing, but in a slightly possessive way. The mathematician was reconsidering using his cane against the pilot’s head and was already lifting his weapon. When Mori made another mystery appearance at his side, grabbing his cane away from him and leaving him to lean on the counter for stability.

"Hermann dumped my phone in the CHERRY SAUCE!!!!" Newton was now waving his phone around and then stopped abruptly, looking at Hermann with a look of pure revenge in his eyes and turned to Raleigh with an innocent look and pout. "And now I don't have your phone number for tonight, dude. We should totally just start the date now."

"Of course, yes, yes!" With a sweet smile to the pilot, Newton leaned a little more into the tall, blond and handsome man and Hermann’sblood ran cold as his eyes fell on the hand around the biologist waist which had turned more possessive. Mori leaned a little into Hermann, stopping him from jumping at the pilot throat as he led Newton away, whispering something into the smaller man’s ear that made the biologist giggle prettily. He had invented the Jaeger, he was pretty sure he could find a way to rig the blond pilot’s Jaeger to kill him in some horrible ways. Preferably by ripping him limb from limb until the man bled to death. 

"Doctor Gottlied, If I may?" Hermann looked down in surprise at the small Japanese woman holding out his cane to him with an apologetic smile.

"If you may what, Miss Mori?"

"You could simply talk to Dr.Geiszler instead of doing... whatever you’re doing." Hermann glared her down reconsidering his rules against hurting woman at the knowing look on the small woman face...or he would have if he hadn't seen her fight and knew she would whip the floor with his bony frame. So he simply grabbed his cane away from the woman and turned around, going back to the lab and planning his revenge on the blond Jaeger pilot. 

NH

Sweet revenge, as it turned out, was forgotten the moment the mathematician entered his lab and looked at the tape separating their halves of the lab. His side, completely clean and organised,and Newton’s side, the perfect picture of chaos. Then his eyes followed the tape to its end where it split the four-seater sofa in half with a perfect red mark. He had been the one to split the lab in two, saying that he could not live in the chaos that was Newton Geiszler, now he regretted even putting the damn thing down. Because the fact of the matter was that he couldn't live without the chaos that was Newton Geiszler. The small mathematician had been part of his life for so long now that he just couldn't imagine a time in space where he didn't have the colorfully tattooed genius at his side. It wasn't a possibility or even an acceptable outcome.

Hermann wasn't a fool, he knew he was hated just as much as he was respected by the whole shatterdome. It was a fate he had resolved himself to a long time ago, or so he had thought. Until that day when Pentecost had walked into his lab and presented him to a small man, who at the time had only one sleeve of tattooson his muscled arm, and presented him as the new member of their scientific team.

Newton had been a ray of sunshine in the gloomy little world that Hermann had built around himself, a little glimmer of hope for a better life and the chance of friendship. But as his personality refused to be in accord with the desire of his heart, it was no surprise to the mathematician that the first words he spoke to the smaller man, were degrading and meant to make Newton loathe him. It had been all too easy to find what made the other scientist tick and bristle. He was small, obviously bullied for his height and smarts and then the tattoos, with pride that was wounded, its true hurt shown by the dark light of Hermann’s. The mathematician had been ready for a blow, for an all-out attack to his person, for anything really, but not the blinding smile that had curled the smaller man lips as he spoke those first words to him.

"Call me Newt, man, and you can bark as much as you want, and in as many languages as you want, but this is my place and you’restuck with me." And that was it for Hermann. Ever since, Newton had been in the exact same spot he had been from the very beginning: an angry mathematician’s heart. Of course the feeling could not be returned, no one would want a broken man as his lover, even less such an intelligent man as Newton. But that didn't stop the mathematician from scaring off any would-be suitors. He might not get to have Newton for himself, but the man would not be torn from his side.

And so the rumors had started. If anyone even tried to get close to Newton something terrible was bound to happen to them, something always related to Hermann but never proven. A slip of the mathematician’s cane might send an ogling marine down a flight of stairs, a well rigged trap might lock a scientist with wandering hands into her room for two days, a chemical that turned your skin orange might appear in a certain Russian Jaeger pilot’s coffee for being a bully. It was always traced back to Hermann but never proven. The only one who never seemed to listen or even hear of the rumors was Newton, always deep in his research or lost in that gigantic brain of his. The biologist never really paid any attention to the gossip and stuck to his place at the mathematician’s side.

Every shouting match between them always seemed to start with something Newton had done to his side of the lab, or his tattoos,and always ended with both of them sitting next to each other in the mess sharing an after midnight snack. It was as close to the perfect relationship as Hermann could ever wish for with regardsto his desires for the other man. Of course, if he had the choice,he would never let the smaller man leave his side. His fiercestdesire was to be able to go to his room to find the smaller man asleep in his bed and have the right to lay next to this extraordinary man, pulling him to his chest and running his hands into perpetually messy hair.

"Hermann." Yes to hear Newton’s voice say his name with such a sweetness in them, like he was cherished by that little genius whomade his perfect life a perfect chaos. As Hermann lay on the sofa,his legs over the red tape, his bad leg resting comfortably, his mind provided him with a sweet fantasy. He could swear it really did feel like he was passing his fingers through the soft hair of his little biologist. "Hermann."

"Newton." Hermann sighed happily, not wanting to open his eyes and break the illusion his brain was providing in this time of need. He knew the real Newton was out and about with the handsome blond pilot who would probably bring the biologist back to his room and do things to him that Hermann could only dream of doing. "I want you to stay with me."

"I'm always with you dude." Even the dream Newton had this bad habit of using language that undermined his true genius, making him pass as an ordinary man in a world that should see him as a God.

"I mean forever."

"Forever is a long time Hermann. Won't you get tired of me?" Hermann scoffed at the impossibility of the statement, laughing a little at the idea that he could ever get bored of such a fantastic man.

"How could I get bored of the man I love?" The declaration was met with silence and he felt the hair slip through his fingers as the dream Newton stepped away from him, surely to disappear the same way he had appeared. With a sigh, Hermann placed his hands on his face, rubbing his eyes, ready to face the world once more, only for a pleasant weight to settle on him. Surprised,Hermann looked between his fingers to find a very real and familiar face hovering over his with a very pleased smile plastered on it. Supporting his weight with his forearms,encircling Hermann’s face and his smaller waist cradled between Hermann legs, Newton lowered his face until their lips met. Coming out of his shock, Hermann's hands came to rest against Newton’s back, pulling the biologist closer to him to make sure every possible surface of the smaller man was plastered to his own leaner frame, and opened his mouth to the gentle probe of his biologist’s soft, caressing tongue.

They stayed like this for what seemed like hours, Newton hovering over Hermann, exploring his mouth and swallowing every sound of desire the mathematician had had to swallow down all those years as he had yearned for this very moment. When, with regret, Newton pulled away, turning with a strengthmany people ignored he even possessed, they were lying on their sides. Hermann’s bad leg draped over the smaller man’s legs and their foreheads resting together.

"What happened with Raleigh?"

"Hummm? Oh we had a pleasant time at a small restaurant, thencame back here, and as he leaned down to kiss me goodnight...." Hermann hands clenched around Newton waist at the thought, but the biologist simply huffed in amusement. "I stopped him and told him that although he was a very nice fellow, I had a very possessive and jealous man waiting for me in the lab."

"...Since when?"

"Since the day you hit Pentecost on the head with your cane, because he had grabbed my arm a little too roughly."

"....That was two years ago! Why didn't you say anything?" Newton had the audacity to look a little shocked and then simply glared at Hermann with a pout the mathematician just could not help but kiss now that he was allowed to. When he leaned back alittle, Newton wasn't glaring anymore so much as lost in his own lust. With a little sigh he nuzzled himself into the mathematician’sneck.

"I knew you had feelings for me, but did not know if they were simply those of a protective friend or those of a protective lover. You never said anything or did anything to tip the balance oneither of those options and I chose to stay a friend in case my heart was broken."

"And then?"

"And then, I came here wanting to see you, to see if my first date with another man in all the years I've known you had affected you in any way, and found you here dreaming of me and professingyour undying love. I got my answer."

"Do I get mine?"

"...I love you too, Hermann." With an happy sigh, Hermann curled his arms more firmly around the smaller man, whose breathing had deepened and relaxed against his neck, and fell into the first peaceful sleep he ever had since laying eyes on Newton.

NH

Raleigh walked into the office sitting himself in front of Tendo with a look full of anger and questions. The man with a bowtie simply shrugged and looked back at his computer, waiting for his friend to find his words.

"I thought you said he was single?"

"Are we talking about Newton here?"

"Yes!"

"He is."

"Then why did he tell me he had someone after our date, and why did I just see him and Hermann sleeping curled up against each other in the lab?"

"You did? They do?"

"...Yes." Tendo held both of his arms over his head in victory grabbing his phone to text a mass message to all of the shatterdome personnel informing them that the Cane monster had been appeased and that they could now focus all of their attention on the real monsters. When Tendo looked up again Raleigh seemed a little sad.

"Cheer up sonny-boy, Newton has found love with your help and you have saved many people from the wrath of our dear mathematician."

"But...."

"Ahah, I swear to you, before the world ends you'll find your perfect match somewhere out there and you know, maybe you'll once again be the key to our salvation." With a clap to the Jaeger pilot’s back, Tendo dragged him to the mess for a late night coffee where they meet Mori and spent the rest of the night talking of all and nothing in the now peaceful shatterdome.

**Author's Note:**

> Crack I have no excuse this is crack and deep thanks to Dragonanzar for the last minute Beta!


End file.
